everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Goodwin
Abigail Goodwin is the socially anxious and camera savvy daughter of Glinda, the Good With of the South from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. She enjoys photography and blogging, and has a fondness of small cafes. Portrayers In English, Abigail Goodwin is voiced by Taylor Alison Swift. In Latin America Spanish, Abigail Goodwin is voiced by Sandra Echeverría. In French, Abigail Goodwin is voiced by Céline Mauge. In German, Abigail Goodwin is voiced by Magdalena Turba. In Italian, Abigail Goodwin is voiced by Erica Yoko Necci. Character Personality Abigail, suffering from social anxiety, struggles to really be a sociable person. Aside from that, she is a very sarcastic person and is also known to be very accepting of other people. She has a love of vintage things and collects vintage cameras. Appearance Abigail's skin is a medium-dark tone and her eyes are an icy blue. She has rosy cheeks which are lined with light freckles. Her hair is long and wavy, and is dark bright red, but half of it is dyed platinum blonde (examples here and here). She is slightly curvy and of average height. Her outfits mainly have star motifs and glitter, and are often in white and pastel colors. All of her outfits incorporate gloves and tights. The reason for this is explained in the trivia. Fairy tale – The Wonderful Wizard of OZ Basic Summary Main article: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz How Abigail Ties Into It Abigail is set to play the part of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, as her mother once did. Abigail's role in the story is to tell Dorothy that the Silver Shoes she recieved earlier in the story have the power to take her anywhere she wishes to go. She then uses the magic Golden Cap to send Dorothy's companions back to their kingdoms. She then gives the Golden Cap to the King of the Winged Mokeys (previously the Wicked Witch of the West's 'minions') so they will never be under its spell again. Relationships Family Abigail's mother, Glinda, tries to be as much of a supportive mother as she can be. However, she is denied a lot of time with her daughter, as after she played her role in her story she pursued a singing career, taking up much of her time. However, whenever she is given the chance, she visits her daughter. : BACKSTORY SPOILERS START HERE Abigail is also the sister of Evie Wikken and the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. After fulfilling their roles in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, and the Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba, fell in love and got married a la Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf. The two then wrote two daughters into existence, one of which would take Glinda's role, and the other Elphaba's. The two had to keep it a secret from the inhabitants of Oz in order to protect their children. As a result of this, Abigail and Evie have to put on a façade of a rivalry of sorts. : BACKSTORY SPOILERS END HERE Abigail is also in the market for some friends. Please comment if you have a willing victim OC Mirror Blog Coming Soon. ;) Outfits Coming Soon. ;) Trivia *Although she went through many different designs hairstyle wise, such as having a high ponytail, a braid and ringlets, Abigail's outfit has remained the same since she was roughly sketched. *Abigail considers herself to be demisexual, meaning she does not experience sexual attraction to anybody unless a strong emotional or romantic bond is formed. This may be a result of her social anxiety. *Abigail owns a white Persian cat named Stella. The name comes from the 1939 re-narration of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, The Wizard of Emerald City, written by Alexander Melentyevich Volkov. In the novel, the Good Witch of the South is instead named Stella. Quotes *"Do you have any idea how long it took for me to dye half of my hair." Notes : BACKSTORY SPOILERS START HERE *The reason Abigail wear gloves and tights almost all the time is that she suffers from a Vitiligo like skin condition that leaves her forearms and lower legs green like her mother and sister's. She must cover these parts of her body in order to protect her identity from the other students and Headmaster Grimm. : BACKSTORY SPOILERS END HERE Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Land of Oz